Undead Shinobi
by SuperNeos2
Summary: During Naruto and Sasuke's fight on the hospital roof, their jutsus clash; warping them and Sakura to a different world. This world is plagued by the dead. Now trapped with no way back, they must find out how to survive in a world where no one can be trusted and death is only one bite away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Walking Dead

AN: **This idea has been crawling in my head for awhile now and I figured I do at least the first chapter to see what people think about it before I waste my time and write more. I debated with myself for a long time on whether I would send Naruto and his team to the Walking Dead world as 12 or 16 and finally decided to do it when their 12. The reason being because if they were 16, they could clear out all the walkers with no issue at all. At least when their 12 they'll have more of a hard time with the walkers.**

**As far as pairings go, I got Sasuke's and Sakura's clear as day in my head. For Naruto, I'm having a hard time picking either Beth or Maggie for him. If you guys can help with that, I'd appreciate it. **

**And let me know if you wanna see me continue this or not.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1-

Things were not supposed to end up like this. They weren't supposed to be trying to hurt the other like they were. It was supposed to be a simple small fight, not a death match between best friends.

The afternoon sun shined above them as they clashed with fists and jutsu alike. Grunts and groans escaped as flesh connected with flesh on the small hospital roof. A place of rest and healing was now a battleground for two rivals that needed to see who was the better one between the two. Many times throughout the fight they had taunted the other about how they were the better one of the two and that he was gonna win.

Sakura had been forced to be a spectator to her teammates battle on the roof, her chest tightening and constricting in pain as Naruto and Sasuke delivered a punch or blow to the other. She didn't think this fight was a good idea in the first place. Sasuke was too eager to fight with Naruto after he was just recently healed from his encounter with his brother. He should still be in bed healing, not picking fights with Naruto, who also seemed too eager to start a fight with someone who was supposed to be his best friend. The fight had started off fine, but had taken a very bad turn when Sasuke unleashed his Fireball to try and roast Naruto within the flames. Naruto, much to her relief, had been fine and emerged unharmed from the flames. When Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other again, that's when things had gone bad.

Now they were holding their most powerful jutsus in their hands, Naruto with the Rasengan and Sasuke with the Chidori, as they started heading for the other, both sets of eyes hardened as they yelled towards the other boy. They were gonna kill each other at this rate. If they connected, they were gonna kill the other. They were gonna both die if Sakura didn't do anything to stop this. She didn't have some big powerful jutsu that could stop them, only a few basic medical ninjutsu she had picked up in her spare time. She could only heal what was left of the boys after they clashed... If there was anything left. Her emotions took her over as she did the first thing she could muster in her head.

She ran. She ran hoping that they would stop after seeing her between them. She ran hoping that they would cancel their jutsus when they saw she was in danger of getting hurt because of them.

However, she hadn't pumped enough energy in her legs to get there fast enough. Her screams were echoing across the roof as Naruto and Sasuke's hands collided with the other, the Chidori and Rasengan pressing tightly in the other. Sparks started shooting off the small ball that the jutsus had molded into, blasting into the sheets and spots on the roof; creating holes in the area around them. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to press their hands tighter into the other, a small ripple starting to form down the middle of the jutsus; their eyes still hardened as they stared each other down the entire time. It was like the determination and urge to win was clouding their judgement and common sense that they could get the other or Sakura, who was almost next to them, killed.

A strong wind overtook the area as the ripple between the Rasengan and Chidori expanded, stronger sparks shooting out and starting to make giant holes in the roof, the floor below them now visible through the holes that were being made. Naruto's eyes widened as the ripple cracked open, pulling him in face first through the crack and to whatever was behind it.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pressing her heels into the roof to stop herself from running into the ripple that pulled the blonde boy into the mess. Sasuke pulled his arm back to try and get away from the chaos that was in front of him, but something yanked his arm back forward; following Naruto's lead as he was pulled inside the ripple as well. "Sasuke!" Theoretically, since Naruto and Sasuke were the cause of the ball in front of her, it should be gone now since they were both gone and pulled inside; but for some reason, it stayed and started to pull Sakura inside too. She did her best to try and jump away, but the force that was pulling her forward was too strong for her to try and pull away from. She screamed again as she was pulled into the blue hole that was suspended in the middle of the roof. Her legs were the last thing that was pulled in before the ripple that sucked in the three Team 7 members constricted and blew away, leaving only a cloud of smoke and holes in the roof as evidence as to what happened here.

Kakashi jumped down onto the roof, having witnessed the mysterious ball pulling Sakura in before it disbanded and blew away. He was so close to jumping in and saving her, but it blew away before he was able to do anything. His one eye took in the damage that was around the roof, noticing the holes in the roof and the hospital sheets. He knew the Chidori was involved somehow, having heard the familiar sound of the birds chirping before it suddenly stopped and a violent wind blew in. He didn't know where Sakura or Sasuke could be and he guessed Naruto was somehow involved too with the whole thing. But where were they? Kakashi lowered his head, wondering where they were and hoping they were okay and safe.

Kakashi didn't know that they were probably far from okay or safe.

...

Naruto groaned as he held his head in his hand as he took in what was around him. The sounds of the Rasengan and Chidori clashing together still rung in his ears as he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the ground next to him. The sky was darker than it was a few minutes ago and they weren't on the hospital roof anymore. They were in the woods and they weren't the woods of Konoha as far as he could tell. The trees weren't as big and the dirt road wasn't there like it always was.

Naruto saw that Sasuke and Sakura was starting to come around to consciousness, both of his teammates moaning as they rubbed their heads with their hands, looking around like he did. From the confused looks on their face, they didn't have a clue as to what was going on or where they were like him.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, taking a few steps forward to try and take in the area around them. Naruto saw Sasuke stand up and examine the area, his lips narrowed in a frown as he realized that they weren't somewhere they knew. This wasn't Konoha or the area around it. "Guys?" Sakura repeated when neither Naruto or Sasuke said anything to her. "Where are we?"

Sasuke shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" He came off angrier than was probably necessary, but he was still fuming over what happened with him and Naruto on the roof. He was angry their fight was cut short by the clash they made. He was sure though he won that fight. His Chidori seemed more powerful than what ever jutsu Naruto used on him.

Sakura stepped back at the tone he used. "I just figured you knew since your jutsus caused this."

"Well I don't and I can safely bet that Naruto doesn't know either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily, abandoning his investigation to glare at the Uchiha in front of him. "Hey! Are you calling me stupid because I don't know where we are?"

Sasuke nodded, "Do you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. None of us know where we are. Does that make us all stupid? You just called yourself stupid, Sasuke; how do you feel about that?" Naruto smirked triumphantly when Sasuke only glared and didn't say anything back to him, apparently realizing where his words led him. The anger and frustration from the hospital roof was back in full swing.

Sakura sighed at the behavior of the two boys. Before she could open her mouth to say something to the bickering rivals, she heard someone or something approaching them. She looked to see a limping man coming out from behind the trees. Sakura immediately took notice of the peeled skin off of his face, showing a large stain of blood. His teeth were gray and his lips were snarling as he approached the three kids. His blue shirt was ripped down the left sleeve and his dark pants were stained in blood, darkening at different parts because of it.

Sakura smiled, thinking that they caught a break. "Excuse me? Sir? Can you help us? The man stumbled over to her in a way that started setting off warning bells in Sakura's head. Something wasn't right with this man. His hands were outstretched as he growled over at her. "Are you okay?" The man snarled as he grabbed onto Sakura and pulled her to the ground. "Get off of me!"

Sasuke and Naruto took a break from their bickering to see that someone was on top of Sakura and was trying to chomp down on her. "Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke both ran forward, Naruto kicking the man off of Sakura with a powerful front kick. The man got back up, the kick not even fazing him as he started back to Team 7 to try again with what ever it is he was trying to do to Sakura. Sasuke jumped and performed a spin kick that slammed the man into a tree, hitting his back hard on a tree.

Team 7 saw that his arm was stuck in the hole in the tree Sasuke made when he kicked him in the chest. Naruto looked down to Sakura, who was trying to catch her breath after what happened. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly, "Yeah. I'm okay; just a bit startled is all." She was actually really freaked out that the man tried to bite her. Was he trying to eat her or something? Sakura shuddered at the thought of the freak that was currently stuck in the tree trying to take a bite out of her. What kind of sick place were they at? Definitely not somewhere she knew.

Sasuke dusted off his dark blue shirt of some dust, "Let's go see if we can find someone normal who can tell us what's going on?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded, "Indeed."

Just as they were about to leave, they turned back to see the man pulling on his arm tightly. Shockingly and disgustingly, his arm was ripped clean off; dangling in the hole of the tree as the man stumbled back out and tried again to come after them despite him missing an arm now. It didn't even looked like it bothered him that much, if at all.

Naruto was the one who voiced his thoughts, "What the hell?!" The man growled as his one arm left was raised towards them, his teeth clamping as he got ready to bite again. Naruto, not wanting Sasuke to look like the only hero, delivered a strong punch to the man's head; bringing his fist down and slamming it into the ground, a mess of blood and brain on the ground beneath him. Sasuke and Sakura were staring wide eyed at the display in front of them.

Once again, only Naruto voiced his thoughts; pulling away from the mess he's made with the man. "Where the hell are we!?"

End of Chapter 1 of Undead Shinobi

This is only the start and I promise you it gets better as Team 7 meet with Rick's group. I got plenty in mind in terms of Shane/Naruto and Sasuke/Daryl confrontation and dilemma. I even have Sakura/Lori problems in mind.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and review if you liked. Like I said before, I had to keep them as 12 in order to make Team 7 have some kind of hard time against the walkers. It wouldn't be interesting otherwise.

Next Time: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Walking Dead

AN: **Back for another chapter. Sorry for the wait but college is annoying the hell out of me and I lost track of this story. I'm back now and am ready to continue on going. Team 7 runs into the group from Atlanta in this chapter and we can head on ahead in the story. I forgot to mention this last time, but this takes place after Season 1 of the show and before the group goes to the highway. ****  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are still excited for this story and how Team 7's presence affects the story that we all know and love from the T.V. show.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2-

Naruto swiftly threw the kunai that was in his fingers, hitting the rabbit that was a few feet away from his position in the tree. The sky was setting behind him as he jumped down from his crouching position in the tree and down to where the rabbit now lay dead with the kunai in its back. Naruto kept one ear in tune with the area around him, watching out for any of those monsters that were walking about. Naruto suppressed a shudder as he remembered the sight of the last dead body he and his friends had seen.

It was a little boy, no older then five or six, and he had parts of him missing that made Naruto and Sasuke appreciate their exclusive body parts a hell of a lot more. The boy's face was eaten off to the point where Team 7 could see inside his head and into his skull. The sight of it all made Sakura vomit a few chunks and even caused Sasuke to spit out a horrible taste from his mouth. As for Naruto... he had started crying over the disturbing and awful sight, stating that he hoped the other monster or whoever that did this to the little boy was dead and suffered horribly before they did.

Naruto picked the rabbit up from the ground, strolling back in the direction where he and his friends had their camp set up. He set the rabbit in the make-shift pack that Sakura had made from fabric that they found in an abandoned vehicle of sorts. Inside the bag was a bunch of birds, squirrels, and rabbits Naruto found while walking through the forest for a few hours. This was the usually routine that Team 7 used in the two or so weeks that they have been trapped in this strange place.

After he had taken out that first monster with Sasuke's help, Team 7 had started walking around the area; trying to find any clues that would tell them where they were. They definitely weren't in the Elemental Nations anymore. Molding chakra was a lot harder than it was before for some reason. They can still do their jutsus and all of their abilities, but they were a lot more exhausted afterwards when they did it. Something about this place was disturbing their chakra; even the Kyuubi was reacting to what ever it was that was affecting them. A few nights ago, the Kyuubi had contacted Naruto while he was looking out for any monsters that were near the camp. He said, and these were his exact words:

"**Brat... there's something in the air... I can feel it. It's inside you and when I get it out, more comes inside. It's safe to say its in your friends too. It's non-fatal, but its doing something to your brain.**"

Naruto lost contact after that when a monster appeared in the camp, startling him and almost biting him before Sasuke came to his rescue, much to his chagrin. Sasuke was still on his ass about it, calling him a worthless idiot when he had to save him from getting chomped on by the monster. As of now, they all saved one another at least once from a monster that attacked them during the two weeks they've been in this strange place. Sasuke refused to admit Naruto saved him when one of them jumped from behind a wall to grab him, saying that his Sharingan would've noticed the monster before it got him. Naruto refused to keep arguing with Sasuke about it, the tension that was between them on the roof still as clear as day when they stayed next to each other or even looked in the other's direction. There were bigger things at hand here then their anger and hatred towards each other. They still didn't know where they were or what was going on here.

Naruto promptly stopped in his tracks, taking off his headband that was tied around his head and waving it three times to send a signal to Sasuke that he was back. Sasuke was their guard when it came to spying and looking out for threats, taking the role unto himself after Naruto's 'screw up' when he was doozing off to the Kyuubi. He still didn't tell him or Sakura about what the fox told him, not sure for himself if it was true or not. He didn't know if the fox was just screwing with him or was actually being honest. Why would it tell the truth? Naruto hadn't done anything for it for the fox to do an act of gratitude to the blonde. Still, Naruto kept trying to meditate at night to see if he can pick up on any abnormalities in his body.

He heard Sasuke whistle three times, signalling for Naruto to come on into the perimeter that they set up. Since their jutsus and abilities were now limited, Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't go as far as it could before; so they had to test how far it could go. This was when Sakura saved Naruto when he failed to notice the approach of a monster coming from behind a tree. He was so grateful he hugged her, earning him an elbow to the ribs which sent him flying back to where she kicked the dead monster. Sasuke said he couldn't see where he landed, marking how far the perimeter had to be.

Naruto walked forward again, strolling past where Sasuke was perched in a tree and Sakura was by the fire Sasuke conjured up before he left with a pot of boiling water ready. They stationed their camp by a lake Sasuke picked out when he had taken his turn in hunting for food, switching roles with Naruto after the incident. The little supplies they found in the vehicles they passed by on a road they came across a week ago were a pot, kitchen type utensils with the pot, a knife, and some kind of weapon that fired stuff. Naruto had been examining it before he pushed some kind of trigger back and something fired out of the weapon, hitting the window of the vehicle and shattering it into tiny shards of glass. Sakura had taken it and was holding onto it since Naruto and Sasuke had a bunch of offensive techniques they could use. Sakura didn't want to risk getting bit by one of those things, not sure what would happen if she or the boys did, so she took the weapon and was using it as her own.

Sakura turned from the boiling pot and looked to the approaching Naruto, who took a seat next to Sakura as he unstrapped the bag she made from some fabric they found with their supplies. She always liked making things when she was younger. This was no different, even when she and her team were somewhere that they didn't know. Plus, they needed something to carry their food since all they had on them were the clothes they wore back at the hospital and whatever was in Naruto and Sakura's ninja pouches, Sasuke not having his when he and Naruto fought on the roof of the hospital back where they were from. Back where they knew people and where they were. Here, it was just the three of them and a bunch of monsters. They were starting to think they were the only living people here.

"What did you get?" she asked as Naruto emptied the contents of the makeshift bag on the ground.

"Two squirrels, three birds, and three rabbits." Naruto knew it wasn't too much with the three of them, but it was way better then nothing. If Naruto had the tools and the time, he would go after bigger animals like a deer; but all he had were a few kunai and shuriken and scrolls that weren't good where they were. He couldn't even do the Summoning Jutsu. He tried to send a message to Pervy Sage about where he and his friends had gone, but all he got was a puff of smoke. Nothing was hidden in the smoke when it cleared. Just his blood from when he slammed his palm on the ground. Naruto and the rest were convinced they were stuck here and there was no going back. Naruto was missing Pervy Sage and Tsunade-Baa-chan and Sakura was missing her parents. Sasuke was just angry that he would never get his chance to fight and kill his brother, his quest for revenge ending the moment they arrived wherever they were now.

Sakura frowned slightly when she counted the animals. "A rabbit is missing..." she pointed out. "You must've dropped it."

Naruto cursed before he stood up and started retracing his steps back to where he arrived inside camp, sending Sasuke a nod to let him know he was going back outside the perimeter. Sasuke grunted to let him know he heard, Naruto glaring up real quick to the stoic Uchiha before he walked back outside the range of the perimeter. He looked down to the ground to look for the rabbit, finding it just outside the perimeter where he shined his headband up to Sasuke. Before he turned back around, he heard something behind him. Quickly pulling out a kunai, Naruto spun and saw that it was just a squirrel that was eating a nut. Grinning at finding more food, Naruto threw his kunai to it; startled to see that when he did, an arrow appeared out of nowhere and impaled the squirrel into a tree.

Dropping his grin, Naruto watched as out from behind a tree, a man appeared. His head was turned away from him, but Naruto can see his brown hair in the quickly darkening sky. He wore a sleeveless vest with beige pants, a holster strapped to his side with a knife inside it. His boots stomped into the earth as he walked over to the squirrel, pulling the arrow out after shouldering his crossbow that had two other arrows hoisted in the side. Naruto could see half of what would be a frown on his face when he picked up the squirrel.

"This is only the third one I found," he mumbled under his breath. "It's like there's someone else out here taking all the grub." The man put the squirrel in a little rack that was around his shoulder where two other squirrels were wrapped around his waist. Naruto watched him clean the arrow of any blood from the squirrel with the helm of his pants. Naruto coughed, getting the attention of the man that wasn't a monster. He was the first one he saw since he and his team got here... wherever here was. He can explain what was going on to them. The man frowned at him, triggering a Sasuke-like look on his face as he grabbed the handle of his crossbow. "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto grinned at the newcomer, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto watched how the man seemed to study his posture before he lowered his hand from the handle of his crossbow. "Can you tell me where we are and what's going on here and why there are monsters around here?" The man raised his eyebrows in confusion before he eyed Naruto again, doing what Naruto seen Kakashi do many times when on a mission.

He was evaluating him for any danger.

The man sighed, "How can ya not know what's going on after two months, kid?" he asked, talking to Naruto like if he was an idiot. His name did sound stupid. Who names their kid Naruto? He figured he humor him and tell him what was happening. "It's the end of the world. The dead started rising up two months ago and are now trying to kill us all. You been living under a rock or something all this time?"

Naruto's eyes widened. The dead were walking!? That's what those monsters were!? God, he touched walking dead people! He quickly regained his composure when he saw the man looking at him like if he was an idiot. "Me and my friends have been walking endlessly for two weeks. Where are we?"

"Georgia." The man answered quickly. "If you came here heading towards Atlanta, I suggest you turn your ass around and walk back. Place is littered with those things. It's suicide to go in there." Naruto blinked. Atlanta? Georgia? What the hell were those? The man sighed. "Now answer me a question... Are you the one that's been taking all the squirrels around here?" He sounded a little angered at that, like if he took pride in hunting for food.

Naruto nodded, "Me and my friends are camped just ahead. I'm the hunter in our group." He saw the man darken and reach for the handle of his bow again.

"Friends?" He sounded like he was a little worried, like if Naruto and his friends were gonna hurt him. He was either worried or was on edge after hearing that Naruto wasn't alone out here.

Naruto nodded, the man gripping the handle tightly. "Me and two others. I can call them out and show you we mean no harm." The man narrowed his eyes at the blonde, but gave a tight nod to show that he would like to know what he was dealing with. With the walking dead people around here, Naruto understood why the stranger was on edge with him. Naruto whistled once, giving a high-pitch at the end that brought Sasuke and Sakura running from behind him. Sasuke immediately took a fighting stance while Sakura eyeballed the stranger up and down carefully. Naruto smirked, "Look, we're just kids. We mean no harm to you. That's Sasuke," he pointed to the glaring boy, "And Sakura." he pointed to the smiling and waving girl. "And you know I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

The man looked between them a few times before he lowered his hand from the handle of his bow, probably not seeing them as a threat. "Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He sighed before he ran his hands through his hair and down his face. "Listen, me and my group are stationed just a few miles from here. If you wanna live, then you can come with me. Or don't. I don't care. I'm offering you a better chance to survive because the three of you out here alone? You'll be dead in another week." Daryl saw they weren't dangerous. Three kids in dirty clothes and stationed in the woods alone? Glenn could take these three on his own and that kid was as scrawny as Carl. Carl might even be able to handle these kids. They wouldn't be able to try anything with him, Rick, and Shane there.

Team 7 looked to each other, silently asking each other if they should go. A bigger group with more people in it? That sounded like a good deal to them. Being alone was starting to ware them down. Plus, they didn't have a bunch of supplies to work with. Maybe this group had more stuff they can use. Plus, if push came to shove, they can easily run and hop through the trees to get away. They nodded, causing Daryl to nod back.

"Go get your shit. We ain't got all night."

...

An hour later, Team 7 was walking with Daryl down a road, heading towards an abandoned house. Naruto and Daryl had the food in their respective carrying equipment while Sasuke and Sakura carried everything else. Daryl walked up to the door and knocked three times, waiting for something to happen. A second later, a dark haired man opened the door; wearing a gray button-up shirt and dark blue pants, combat boots on his feet as he held a large weapon in his hands. He looked behind Daryl and started laughing.

"You go out to get food and come back with kids." He laughed, earning him a glare from Daryl. "You're a riot, Dixon."

"Shut up, Shane."

Team 7 just begun their real undead journey as they followed Daryl inside, the man known as Shane closing the door behind them, also shutting their chance to change their minds and walk away. Like it or not, for now, they were stuck with Daryl and his group.

They were in for a long ride.

End of Chapter 2 of Undead Shinobi

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're gonna do some stuff before we get into Season 2 of the show. It won't take long, maybe two or three chapters; possibly four. Gotta build up relationships with the group and Team 7.

I decided for Naruto to be paired with Beth after really thinking about it. Him and Maggie would be okay if he was sixteen but he's twelve here. Can't do that. Plus, it opens room for a bunch of bromance stuff between him and Glenn. As for Sasuke and Sakura's pairings? Can't tell you yet, although you'll get hints of their pairings next chapter.

Next Time: Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Walking Dead**.**

**AN: I know its been some time since I wrote for this story, but I have many more ideas rolling around for the Sophia subplot and who gets bit while clearing out the prison. It won't be Hershel this time around, but someone is still gonna get chomped.**

**I'll try to keep up with the updates but I've recently been kicked out of my home so I have to deal with that, but I'll do my best to update once a week or every two weeks**.

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3-

Naruto took in the sight of the group of people that Daryl had brought him and his team to. He didn't sense too much danger from them. They for the most part looked harmless enough, but he did have to frown when he saw the dirty blonde haired girl stare at Sasuke. Even in a new place, Sasuke still got the attention from the ladies.

A man wearing a white T-shirt stepped forward away from a thin woman and child that Naruto assumed was his wife and child. He gave them a friendly smile, reminding Naruto of the old man before he died.

"You've been all by yourselves through this?" He asked, looking pointedly to each one of the three teens. Sasuke was looking annoyed, but this was his way of analyzing newcomers. Sakura was smiling politely to the man while Naruto was just glancing around.

It was Sasuke who answered, "Yeah..." he answered in that gruff voice, probably trying to announce himself as the leader of the three of them, much to Naruto's anger and annoyance. The tension that had been between them back at the hospital roof hadn't left. If anything, with the new predicament of the world they were in now, things between them worsened.

A second man, the one who answered the door when they came in with Daryl, looked in disbelief. "Three kids on their own and managing to survive? Rick, they can't be any older then Carl, there's no chance they were on their own this whole time."

Naruto would've loved to shout that they were thrown here from another world and can do things as absurd as the dead walking, but knew that more problems will come from it. Still... a Rasengan would be a nice demonstration of what he can do.

Rick sighed, "Come on Shane, is it hard to believe these kids were on their own?"

"Kinda, yeah..."

Daryl spoke next, "They were doing fine when I found 'em..." he specifically looked to Naruto with a pointed glare on his face. "This one here took all the squirrel from the woods before I could." Naruto grinned sheepishly before he waved at the surprised bunch.

"Hey, that's just what I do..."

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breath, causing Naruto to turn to him with a glare.

"Jerk," he rebutted quickly to his teammate.

Sakura sighed heavily at Sasuke and Naruto's insults to each other. They weren't doing a good job with first impressions to these people with the way they were acting. They needed these people's help and they were gonna mess that up for them. She figured it was up to her now to do something to up their chances of staying, especially since this Shane character seemed like a hard case, Naruto or Sasuke can mess this up.

"We were on our own and its been really difficult," she tried for the pity card, knowing it can be the best approach due to their age. "We've had a lot of close calls and we would be honored if you gave us a chance to earn your trust. I speak for me and my friends when I say that if we do something to upset or offend any of you, we'll leave... no questions asked."

It took a minute for that to sink in with them before the eldest man of the group smiled as he looked at Rick.

"Can't say no to that now can we Rick?" He asked amusingly, causing the de-facto leader of the group to laugh.

"Nah... guess we can't, can we?" He looked to Shane on that one, who only gave a shake of the head and a smirk on his face as his answer. Rick was taking that as a yes. "Now that you're here, telling us your names would be a really good start."

"Sakura," she said with a polite smile and wave. The group thought she seemed like a nice girl.

"Sasuke..." he said with that gruff tone to his voice. To the group, it was like looking at another Daryl.

"Naruto!" He exclaimed with a bunch of enthusiasm to his tone. The group could see him bringing a bunch of light hearted moments to the dark times ahead.

All in all, despite their weird names, they seemed like a good bunch of kids, and Carl and Sophia could use a few more kids their own age. A little bit of hope after the disaster at the CDC had been restored to the group. Maybe things would get easier now.

Introductions were made next, Team 7 taking in the appearances of the group they were now gonna be shacking up with.

Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Dale were nice.

Shane was weary.

Andrea and Daryl were just big mysteries to them, kinda like Kakashi was the first day they met him.

Carol was sweet.

Lori was polite.

And Carl and Sophia were probably the happiest to have them onboard, probably because they were close in age. Team 7 was happy to have other people their own age here as well, knowing that talking with adults would get annoying after awhile. They knew that from their own personal experience with the adults in their world.

Team 7 figured things coulda been worse. At least they had people around that weren't trying to kill them and eat them.

...

Sasuke was laying down on the floor of the room he and Naruto were forced to share with Rick's kid Carl. Naruto was passed out while Carl was with his dad to talk about some stuff. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes closed for the life of him, and it wasn't because he was scared of any walking corpses bursting in any second. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe it was because something was making his jutsu weaker since they arrived here. His Sharingan wasn't as powerful as it was before they had come here. He was racking his brain up trying to find out why his jutsu wasn't as strong as it was before.

Feeling his bladder start to act up, he stood up and started for the bathroom. Upon arrival, he bumped into that girl Sophia.

She nervously gestured to the door. "You can go first," she said. Sasuke was tempted to do so, but he remembered his mother telling him to be nice and polite to girls and it just took over. He coulda been a bigger jackass to the girls of his class with their affections, but he settled for ignoring them.

Sasuke shook his head, "Just go. I can wait..." he really could, but he would much rather just go first and get back to his thoughts. He let his mannerism take effect.

"Are you sure?" Sophia looked to be trying to be polite to him as well. Sasuke observed her face, finding it absurd when he thought that she was cute. He never had given attention to girls since his goal of wanting to kill Itachi had come first. Now that that goal was all but destroyed due to him being in a new world, his mind wandered to Sophia's cute face

"Don't make me change my mind," he warned, which made her nod quickly and go inside. Sasuke leaned on the wall and slid down the wooden exterior. He went back to thinking about why his jutsu were weaker. Even if he was still as powerful as he was before, Sasuke hated being weaker then he was.

Surprisingly, Sophia came out not too long after she went in. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed, "I didn't have much..." Sasuke nodded slowly, not sure how to respond to that. "You don't have any shoes right?"

Sasuke had been walking barefooted since arriving here. He didn't have anything on his feet when fighting Naruto so that meant he didn't have anything here either. Where was this girl going with this?

As if hearing his thought, Sophia disappeared into her room and reappeared two seconds later with some footwear. "Carl had an extra pair so I asked if you can use it..."

Sasuke was shocked. That was actually really nice of her. And unlike his dreaded fanclub back home, the only thing Sasuke saw was good about this whole thing, Sophia wasn't doing this to date him. She was doing it to be nice and that's it. Sasuke took it in gratitude.

"Thanks," was all he could say to her. Thank you was all he could say about this predicament.

Sophia smiled, her blush still on her face. "You're welcome." She said as she walked away back to her room. Sasuke went into the bathroom to do his business and started back for his room, passing by Carl who was carrying blankets to rooms.

As Sasuke laid back on his spot on the floor, he felt his heart beat faster as he thought of Sophia.

...

Sakura had woken up to go and splash some water on her face to relieve some of the nightmares she had regarding these walkers as Shane called them. Stepping out of the room she was sharing with Sophia and her mother Carol, she bumped into Carl Grimes. The blankets he was holding fell over on the floor.

"Sorry!" Sakura spouted as she helped Carl pick up the blankets.

"Its fine," Carl shrugged it off. "I should've seen you coming." He was quick to take the blame for what happened, something Sakura wouldn't allow so easily.

"No, I shouldn't have rushed out like that." She handed him the rest of the sheets.

Carl tilted his head, "Is that your real hair color?" He curiously asked. Sakura ran her hands over her hair before she nodded at him.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much. People always made fun of me for it." Sakura remembered her peers making fun of both her hair and her forehead. She grew to hate it after awhile.

"I like it," Carl's answer shocked her. "Its unique and cool. Definitely a refresher from brown or black..." he coughed nervously as he blushed. "Anyway, my dad asked me to see if people wanted extra blankets."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you," she smiled at him, watching his face scrunch up cutely as he blushed deeper. Carl nodded before he turned and proceeded to continue his rounds. Turning her head after hearing a cough, she jumped when she saw Daryl there.

"Damn romance novel." He shook his head as he walked away, leaving Sakura the same shade as her hair.

End of Chapter 3 of Undead Shinobi

I had to put that Season 4 quote in there. Too easy to so.

Yeah, the other two pairings are SasukexSophia and SakuraxCarl. I don't know how I came up with these pairings, but I figured they would be extremely fun for the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the glimpses into the relationships and remember to guess who gets bit in Hershel's place.

Hope you guys enjoyed and we're gonna be entering the Season 2 mayhem soon. I wanna establish a friendship between Naruto and Rick and Sasuke and Daryl first.

Next Time: Chapter 4


End file.
